Five Nights at Grojband 2
by Chris Nest
Summary: After the ordeal at Freddy Fazbears Laney and Corey barely managed to escape with their lives with unexpected help from an unlikely ally. But now Laney is scarred and is plagued by terribly vivid nightmares, at night the animatronics hunt her down. However the question that plagues her mind if what she sees is reality or if it's all in her head.
1. Prologue

"Hey everyone sorry I'm a day late but Happy Halloween! The sequel is here and ready for your reading. But just a quick note before we begin." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder wearing a Jack-O-Lantern helmet.

"Yes as we did earlier the cover will change showing a hint for what's to come in the next chapter so keep an eye out." Daxter informs smiling widely.

"And as I said before I do upload to youtube and I hope to see a lot of you there as well as I will be making a playthrough of FNAF World whenever it's released."I add smiling as Daxter's helmet glows.

"But now go and enjoy the story everyone you've earned it and remember to have a Happy Halloween!" Daxter proclaims loudly.

"Let the show begin." Grabs my remote and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

The laughs of children filled the room, the bright lights flashing different colors, the singing voices on stage. The sounds mixed together in perfect harmony but began… to get blurry and contort… into gruesome imagery. Doors close… locks clicked, red… red everywhere… screams and cries... silenced forever… two white eyes glowing… get closer… and closer… room spinning… a hushed voice… a soft cry…

"It's… me."

 **Laney's Bedroom**

"Noooooooo!" Laney screamed with wide eyes, she was sitting up in bed breathing heavily, her body covered in a cold sweat.

Laney looked around frantically as lightning struck outside lighting her dimly lit room. She sighed with relief, only a few months ago she had helped Corey at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Of course… things were fine, until that golden thing got into her room. She doesn't remember how she got out all she remembers is blacking out and waking up in Corey's arms.

The nightmares… the nightmares wouldn't stop, every night she had the same one, the voices and images burned into her mind.

"Why… why won't the nightmares stop?" Laney whispered to herself sighing, her heart finally calming down.

Laney was unlucky with having two bedroom doors for her room, it looked way too much like the office she had sat in. She looked at her clock on the bedside table to see it was five minutes till midnight, her parents were in bed for sure. Laney grabbed her flashlight and hopped out of the bed, she decided to head downstairs for a much needed drink of water.

Entering the Kitchen Laney got a small glass of water and pressed her back against the cool fridge after closing it. She sighed and took a long drink happy to finally be calming her nerves, the grandfather clock rings out playing the tune Laney despised since the incident at Freddy's. She made her way back to her room and paused as she reached for her bedroom door.

She suddenly got chills and the overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. Turning around slowly Laney heard footsteps down the hall, heavy thumps, one after the other. She felt her breathing get heavier, she slowly pulled her flashlight up but hesitated to turn it on. Laney's hand shook and she finally switched her flashlight on and her screams mixed with a monstrous roar.

"Laney!"

Laney sat up in her bed gasping loudly and quickly saw her mother standing by her bedside, her hands on her shoulders. She hadn't told her mom about the nightmares, she calmed down regardless realizing it was after all only a nightmare. The sunlight was just now in the beginning stages of leaking into her room showing that it was indeed morning.

"Are you okay?" Laney's mom Samantha asked in worry for her daughter.

"Yeah Mom… I'm fine… just a bad dream." Laney answered somewhat truthfully, not adding that these nightmares have plagued her thoughts for almost a month straight every night.

"Okay… come downstairs, breakfast is ready." Samantha said kindly before leaving out the right door, Laney stared at the door remembering her nightmare.

"It's just a dream… all in my head." Laney said to herself as she got out of bed to start getting ready to head over to Corey's for band practice.


	2. Night One

"So you sure you understand everything?" My boss Scott asked as I put my new Fazbear's Fright cap on, we were currently standing inside my new office and he'd just finished explaining everything to me.

"I think so, keeps everything running or I start hallucinating right?" I cleared up remembering what he'd said about the vents and how they tended to stop working at times and needed to be rebooted.

"Indeed, this upcoming weekend someones coming out to fix those vents so don't worry it's only temporarily." Scott explained to me and he seemed honest about it, and like he'd told me earlier there was no animatronics in sight to hunt me down.

"I got this Mr. Cawthon you can count on me." I smirked sitting in my new office chair happy to be able to relax. "Hey I'll even help with some of the repairs if you want, I'm a decent handyman."

"No thank you but please call me Scott? You seem good so I'll leave it to you, see you in the morning." Scott told me as he waved and walked out the exit locking the place down behind him through the security code access panel.

"Let's see what's the best way to spend my time...?" I smiled and booted up my laptop which I'd brought to keep an eye on the cameras. "Ahhh Minecraft you never fail me."

 **()()()()()()()()**

"You sure you're alright Lanes, you seem… distracted." Corey asked as he walked Laney home, approaching her front door.

"Cor trust me, I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Laney said trying her best to sound sincere, she wouldn't dare trouble Corey with her problems. They were only nightmares… nothing more.

Corey walked Laney to her front door, waiting as she used her own house key to open the door. She entered the house and looked back at Corey with a fake smile. Before closing the door, Corey was still worried but he turned and left heading back home. His mind plagued with thoughts and concerns for his best friend, she hasn't been the same since the incident at Freddy's. As Laney locked the door behind her she headed into the Kitchen and saw a note for her on the refrigerator.

 _Dear Laney,_

 _I'm away on a business trip, it was a last second call and I'll be back next week on Sunday. There's leftover meatloaf in the fridge for you for dinner. You know my number, call me if there's any problems._

 _Love you, Mom_

"Of course… looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." Laney said, sleeping with her mother gone was out of the question.

Because then no one could wake her up from her nightmares, she didn't want to see what she kept dreaming about. The monsters that continuously chased her, haunted her, and refused to leave her be. Laney walked up to her room to watch a movie on her laptop, Laney chose a good comedy and starts to relax in bed bundled up in her blankets. After about an hour Laney's eyes began to grow heavy... her eyes widened only to droop down again. Against her own will, exhaustion finally took it's hold and Laney's eyes close.

 **…**

 **11:58**

Laney stirs in her sleep as her eyes flutter open, she slowly sits up and looks at the time. She's surprised she managed to sleep without a nightmare this time. She grabbed the flashlight she kept on her bedside table and needed to get something to drink. She did this almost every night too, it eventually just became routine for her to get a drink in the middle of the night.

 **…**

 **11:59**

Laney entered the kitchen and kept the fridge open as she got a bottle of water, letting the little bit of light illuminate the kitchen for her. Grabbing the bottle and taking a swig she began heading upstairs to her room. She chose to enter through her left bedroom door as she was a bit paranoid from her latest nightmare.

 **…**

 **12:00 AM**

The grandfather clock down the hall began to chime sending chills up Laney's spine as she reached for her doorknob. She turned around getting the same feeling of being watched, she took a deep breath and simply told herself.

"It's not real… it's all in my head… it's all in my head." Laney turned and shined the light down the hall… only to see something with bright eyes move out of sight the minute the light hit it. A flash of purple… Laney's body froze in fear as her hand began to shake.

"No… no… no no no… you're not real!" Laney cried backing into her room in a panic falling back dropping her flashlight on the ground as it spun in her room.

Laney grabbed the flashlight her breath heavy and raspy as she pointed the light at the door only to see nothing. Laney heard something and turned toward her bed to see what looked like a small Freddy with spikes and razor sharp teeth, however it ran from her light to slide under her bed. Laney's heart was picking up in speed as she was panicking, her mind reeling as she couldn't tell if this was a nightmare or reality anymore.

"G-Gotta check the d-doors this isn't r-real!" Laney cried to herself as she ran to the left door and opened it pausing to listen... she heard and felt a deep breath hit her face and she slammed the door shut and held it. Her eyes wide, her heart beating faster than ever, she listened… then footsteps… heavy solid thuds moving away from her.

 **1:00 AM**

"T-Their… here… and I'm a-all alone…" Laney shivered and ran back to her bed only to pause remembering the small Freddy's, she shined her light on the bed and this time two Freddles dove away under her bed.

"I-Impossible… this isn't a d-dream." Laney runs to her right door and opens it and she listens but doesn't hear anything. She turns on her flashlight and sees nothing, she sighs with relief and turns back to her room.

Laney grabs a small chair in her room she has for guests and sets it in front of her bed, before plopping down flashlight in hand. Her hands were shaking despite her trying to be brave. She ran to her left door to check on it and shined her light luckily nothing was there.

 **2:00 AM**

Laney ran back to her chair and turned around shining the light to get rid of the single Freddle who hopped up there. She knew what happened when three were on it for too long, she couldn't let that happen. This was all playing out like her nightmares hopefully that mean she knew what to do to survive.

"I c-can do this…" Laney whispers to herself and runs to the right door and opens it, she hesitates and hears faint footsteps.

She flashes the light just in time to see Chica move out of sight around the corner, Laney sighed with relief and ran back to her chair to sit down. She glanced at the left door and ran to it opening it to flash her light and see nothing. She ran back to her chair and turned around to shine the light on her bed getting rid of the single Freddle instantly.

 **3:00 AM**

Laney sighed and turned back around and heard some kind of clatter sounding like it was coming from the kitchen. Laney assumed it'd be Chica remembering the stupid chicken liked to mess around in that room. Laney hopped up and checked the left door and listened, hearing nothing she flashed her light and saw nothing. Luckily things seemed to be calming down but she knew she had to keep her guard up against these things.

 **4:00 AM**

"So close, please go away… just please go away." Laney begged silently turning around to get rid of the Freddles again this time two had hopped onto her bed.

Laney turned back around and ran to the right door and opened it up, heard nothing she flashed the light and saw Chica move out of sight. Laney ran to the right door and before she opened a door a thought crossed her mind.

"T-These aren't real… their not real… their not real." Laney opened the door and flashed the light. Bonnie was standing there towering over her staring at her with bright white eyes, time had frozen as Laney jumped back in complete fear as Bonnie's drill clawed hand yanked her door open as the hulking behemoth stepped into the room letting out a vicious roar that made Laney's eyes widen and tear up in fear of her own life.

 **5:00 AM**

"No… no… no… no… no." Laney kept repeating as if it were a chant, Bonnie stepped closer and closer as things seemed to get darker around Laney's room.

Laney began breathing heavily and like a little child dove into her closet and slammed the door shut. She backed up against the wall, panting in complete terror, she'd never been so afraid in her entire life. Her heart only beat faster and faster with no signs of slowing down, her hands covered in a cold sweat as they shook. Laney felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she slowly slumped to the floor and curled up in a fetal position letting her tears falls as the metallic footsteps only grew closer. Laney found her voice, the little light flickering in and out as if resembling her life.

"G-G-Go away… it's n-not real, it's n-not r-real…" Laney sobbed breaking down in her closet as the closet doors were yanked open.

"GO AWAAAAYYYY!"" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt it grab her.

 **6:00 AM**


	3. Day Two

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ**

I know I have quite a bit to answer for, disappearing from fanfic without a word and no real updates or new stories. I do have a reason for this so please do bear with me and let me explain.

 **First:** Let me start off by making it clear that this will sadly be in fact my last fanfic and one I intend to finish. Simply because fanfiction is what help me open up to others and I want to leave on a high note.

 **Second:** Next up life caught up to me, I'm getting a job soon and hope to be making a living. While doing this I'll be preparing to work towards my career as either a youtuber and fighting game competitor.

 **Third:** The main reason for my leave is honestly because I lost my creative flow. I'll sit down to write but then my mind goes completely blank and I just end up disappointed and with a headache. If I ever get that flow back I may make a return but that's way down the road.

 **Fourth:** If your a fan/reader of mine and still wish to see what I've been working on, I'm creating content for my youtube channel and my deviantart. I hope to see you all there and hope you understand this decision.

 **Lastly, enjoy the show folks.**

()()()()()()()()

Corey sat up in bed, the sunlight blocked by the window blinds, glancing over at his closet Corey slowly got off the bed. Walking over to the closet the blue haired guitarist opened the door quickly, sighing with relief seeing nothing but his clothes inside.

"Get over yourself Corey." Corey said to himself, he'd been sleeping well, he just couldn't shake the feel that he was being watched.

Going downstairs Corey was greeted by his mom and dad, he was definitely happy to have his Dad back in his life, it made home seem more like home. It was still early, so Corey decided to walk over to Laney's and walk her over to his place. With a quick kiss on the cheek from his Mom and a hug from his Dad, Corey left walking down the side walk.

 **Laney's Room**

"GO AWAAAAYYYY!" Laney screamed in absolute terror, opening her wide terror filled eyes only to see… nothing.

She was panting, her chest heaving from her adrenaline rush, still feeling the need to fight for survival. Slowly and cautiously she peeked out of her closet only to see sunlight peeking through her bedroom windows, Laney weakly climbed to her feet her body shaking and racked with fear. Finally stepping out of her room she was relieved to see the hallways were lit with sunlight, she made her way down the hall peeking around every corner. She started to think maybe she was just being paranoid but then again she didn't know if anything that happened throughout the night was real or not.

"Ahhhh!" Laney yelped as a couple loud knocks on the front door caught her off guard, she didn't hear anyone speak and just walked over to the door cautiously.

"Lanes you awake?" Corey asked from the other side unaware of Laney's presence right behind the door, hearing her best friends voice however did somewhat calm her nerves.

Laney unlocked the front door and opened it, a smile forming in her expression seeing Corey there, relieved to see she was alright. Corey did however take note of the bags under Laney's eyes.

"Good morning Lanes, ready for practice?" Corey asked deciding not to ask questions this early in the morning.

"Yeah let's go, I could really use something to clear my mind." Laney answered truthfully, her thoughts on the other hand were still conflicted.

 **Corey's House**

The band had long since finished practice and Laney knew she'd have to go home soon, only thing was. She didn't want to go home, she'd never been so afraid of the place she'd called home since birth. To make matters worse she still wasn't sure what she saw that night was real or not. If there was any real danger to begin with… if her life was threatened…

"Laney you alright?" Kin asked snapping Laney from her blank stare and clouded thoughts. He was holding the Pepsi she had asked for.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all. Thanks." Laney took the Pepsi and offered a reassuring smile but Corey could see right behind it. Laney seemed… scared, but of what is the question?

"Hey Lanes want me to walk you home?" Corey offered having put his guitar away and noticed the sun setting.

"NO!" Laney screamed a bit too loudly causing Kin, Kon, and Corey to stare at her. "I-I mean s-sure that would be n-nice Cor."

Laney was rubbing her arm nervously blushing from her outburst, she mentally scolded herself. 'Get ahold of yourself Laney'. Corey hopped off the stage and together he and Laney began walking, Laney waved goodbye to Kin and Kon as they turned down the sidewalk. Corey was thinking of a way to ask Laney about what happened cause she could deny it all she wanted but it's obvious there was something that was terrifying her.

"Lanes… is there something you're not telling me?" Corey finally asked as Laney was staring off watching the sun set and night settle over Peaceville.

"Nothing I can think of… why do you ask?" Laney said avoiding Corey's gaze, looking off into the distance, her mind clouded with the potential nightmares she'd see tonight.

"You just seem… jumpy." Corey pointed out laying a hand on Laney's shoulder only for her to jerk back as if his hand stung her, he stared at her and she stared back holding her arm.

"Cor… y-you wouldn't u-understand… please I'm fine, don't worry about me." Laney insisted giving a sincere smile, she didn't like it when he worried.

"Alright Lanes… try to get some sleep tonight." Corey said before hugging her, Laney hugged him back and sighed as they separated. Laney turned and didn't look back as she went back into her home. She closed the door behind her and locked it tight.

"There's nothing here… none of it is real." Laney murmured to herself.

At that moment Laney was hectic, checking every closet, every room, every cabinet, every nook and cranny where anything could hide. She was breathing heavily expecting with every corner turned to be something looking back at her. She finally sat on the couch in the living room, leaning back sighing with relief. Not a single living thing besides her was in the house.

"See Laney nothing to worry about." Laney said to herself chuckling happy to be alone. Then… the grandfather clock chimed it's eerie tune and with came the all too familiar sound of metal coming from the hallway leading to her bedroom.


	4. Night Two

**Update:** Good news I got the job so I will finally be able to make a living, more good news I will continue to update this story till it's completion. I have a much different yet better ending intended for this story, and I am leaving hints in other chapters. But... I wonder if you the readers can piece together my plan, guess we'll have to see won't we? Hehehe... enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

 **12:00 AM**

Laney began to relax and watch television, ignoring the eerie chime of the grandfather clock Laney watched her show. However the living room light began to flicker, Laney looked up watching until suddenly the light simply turned off. Laney heard a the creak of a door and looked right, at the closet door. She saw a metallic yellow foot step out from the door, and yellow light emerged from behind the door shining into the room.

"No…" Laney hopped from the couch and started to back up shivering as her hands began to shake. The lights moved and out stepped what looked to be Chica… or what used to be Chica.

Laney shook with terror, turned and did the only thing she could… she ran. As Laney reached the stairs she saw her shadow as the yellow light cast over her. Seeing this meant Chica was behind her and closing in, Laney's heart went into overdrive as she ran faster than she ever had in her life. Laney ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"This can't possibly be real, but… I see it, I hear it, I feel it. Is it all just a nightmare?" Laney's mind was flooded with questions as she continued asking herself whether or not this was all in her head or not.

She heard the soft footsteps of Chica as she left, leaving Laney alone for now. Laney looked across the room at the other door, chills running up her spine she walked over to the door, Laney grabbed her flashlight and cracked the door open slowly with a echoing creak. She listened hesitating to switch the flashlight on that is until she felt hot breath on her cheek. Laney's eyes were wide, her hands shaking, and her body frozen in fear. Her eyes slowly shifted to the left unable to see anything in the darkness, Laney backed up and closed the door her grip on the doorknob tightening as her adrenaline made her numb to the pain.

"Not real, not real, not real, not real, not real…" Laney chanted to herself as her mind was going wild struggling to make sense of what was happening.

She heard the footsteps leave down the hall and it took a good minute or two before Laney finally released the doorknob. Her knuckles pale white from gripping it so tightly, she hugged the flashlight to her chest as her breathing picked up. Her sense of reality was slipping, she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

 **1:00 AM**

"I…d-don't know." Laney muttered as she heard running footsteps and ran over to the other door shining the light down the hall scaring Chica off.

Laney ran back to her bed and shined the flashlight getting rid of the twitching mad Freddles glaring at her with bloodthirsty eyes. Laney couldn't control her breathing at this point as she sat on the end of her bed trying to regain her composure. She heard the footsteps, jumping up and running over to the right door. Laney paused and listened, her own heart beating faster in suspense as she turned the flashlight on and saw nothing.

"I can see them… feel them… hear them… does that mean their real?" Laney questioned as she ran back to her bed and shined her light getting rid of the single Freddle.

Laney sighed with relief but turned back hearing some more footsteps but they didn't sound too loud. She took the time to regain her thoughts trying to think through everything, but still nothing happening right now made any logical sense to her.

"Am I going crazy…?" Laney slowly asked herself finally beginning to question her own sanity.

 **2:00 AM**

Running, that's what she heard from the left with no warning. Getting up she ran to the door yanking it open only to shine her flashlight scaring off a more ferocious looking Foxy. The sound of mechanical parts rubbing against each other grew fainter as Foxy ran away, Laney left the door breathing a sigh of relief. Laney shined the flashlight at her bed and two Freddles took off under the bed making an incredibly disturbing sound.

Laney glad to see the Freddles gone for now ran over to the right and cracked the door listening closely for any eerie sounds. Laney listened, just long enough to hear a deep raspy breath, quickly she closed the door and held it till she heard footsteps moving away from the door and down the hall.

"It's officially t-this has to be real, I can't let them catch me." Laney ran back to the chair and sat down glancing back at her bed only to scare off a single Freddle with her flashlight.

 **3:00 AM**

Taking deep breaths to calm herself Laney began to listen closely to her own surroundings, she couldn't let any of the monstrous animatronics catch her. Last night was too close and she still questioned her own sanity, even at this very moment as she was sure she was fighting for survival. Things were silent except for the Freddles occasional misbehaviors, as she turns for the third time to get rid of the Freddles she hears footsteps behind her that make her blood run cold.

Laney's hand shakes as she forces herself to spin around just in time to see her closet door close with an eerie creak. Laney jumps from her seat and stops in front of her closet doors, slowly she reaches with shaky hands, and opens the door and shines the flashlight. Foxy roars causing Laney to slam the closet door shut and hold it closed.

"No, you won't kill me… not tonight!" Laney growls back in a sudden anger, her eyes widening from her own tone, this feeling.

 **4:00 AM**

Laney peeked inside the closet only to see a Foxy plushie, this set her heart at ease as she ran to the right door, opening it she checked down the hall scaring Chica off just in time. She smirked, and ran back to her chair sitting down only to turn around and shine her flashlight scaring the Freddles off again.

"Why do I feel… happy?" Laney pondered looking down at her own hands, she should be afraid, her life was on the line. Her heart was pounding, her senses on end, and her hands shaking with fear… why was this making her happy?

Laney ran to the left door and slammed the door shut holding it shut as she heard Bonnie run off again. She returned to the closet and held the doors shut until she peeked and saw that the Foxy plushie had returned.

 **5:00 AM**

Laney tightened her grip on her flashlight, but not only in fear, she felt excitement. She felt her blood boil in a frenzy, her eyes widened searching for something. She couldn't explain this unfamiliar yet familiar feeling, her dream from last night flashing before her. A dark cold unforgiving room, a man smiling at her with warmth, the crimson stained knife, and the child…

Laney felt her body tighten and tense up without warning, not in fear but in pure adrenaline fueled excitement. She didn't know what caused this feeling but she didn't care, it felt amazing, it felt incredible, she felt invincible. A Freddle began to growl softly from her bed, she slowly turned her head and looked at the Freddle. But there was no longer fear in her expression… only a cold, wide, eerie smile.

Laney stood from her chair and climbed onto her bed without hesitation, the Freddle staring at her with its white glowing pupils. Laney stared at the Freddle for what seemed like forever… then she giggled… and lunged.

 **6:00 AM**


End file.
